He was different
by Amy Pratt
Summary: It's a story about a younger Alo and my own character.


Obliged

He was different. Different from anyone I had ever known. He was genuine, something that was very rare to find.

In school I had always been the quiet one. The book worm, the one that no one paid attention to. I was a straight A student, something that was also very uncommon to find. I was the one that every boy in school stayed well clear of, I was very masculine in many ways. Especially my physique, broad shoulders, well built, stocky. Not someone to be messed with at least that's how it seemed.

English class. Reading Pride and Prejudice, Riveting stuff. I glanced up I could see him staring at me. Alo. Noticing me? Never! I blinked up to face him, he immediately locked eyes with me. We'd talked briefly and fleetingly over the past 2 years. Never really taking any notice of each other but this time it was different. I couldn't stop looking into his piercing blue eyes, I just couldn't help myself. But all too soon the bell rang to sound the end of that period. As I was gathering my things to put into my satchel, I felt a warm sudden lynx smelling breeze hit me in the face. I looked up. It was him.

"Hello." I said

"Hi, I was just wondering what you were doing this evening?" He asked inquisitively.

"Nothing, well possibly taking the dog for a walk, why?"

" I just wondered if you would like to come out for abit?"

What was I supposed to reply to that? If I was to be honest I felt like biting his hand off. Me and Alo? Seriously this must be a bet or a joke.

"What time?"

"Around six? I'll meet you by the swings on the old apple tree."

"Okay, see you there."

Walking towards my next lesson I could feel the butterflies nervously fluttering inside me. It wasn't something happened very often me getting to see anybody outside of school. Never mind a boy. If this was to be really happening which it was unlikely that it was, I needed to be prepared.

This was it. Six o'clock. Walking down there was scary. What if I put my foot in it? What if he didn't like me? This was my only chance.

He was already there. All six ft. of him. I had gone casual jeans and my doc's and a back to the future t-shirt. He as it seemed had done the same. Wearing a band tee and skinnies. I walked towards him conscious that I was walking as normal as possible. I know that I have a dodgy smile so trying to keep my hamster cheeks as under control as possible, I smiled. Luckily he smiled back, seeming quite unperturbed by my hideous smile.

"Hi!" He practically shouted.

"Hello." I almost whispered.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing."

To avoid an awkward silence I filled in with "so where we going?"

He replied "I have no idea."

Then with no pre-warning he ran.

"Come on!"

I ran up the hill after him. Knowing that I wouldn't catch up to him, I paced myself so I didn't look flustered when I finally did.

Was this his idea of fun?

Chapter two:

As we climbed further and further up the hill. I could feel the blood rushing to my head and pounding like a bass drum. He turned round at the top of the hill. Waiting for me like some great explorer.

"Hurry up, you lazy thing!" He exclaimed.

"It's these legs. They are too short to do anything of great affect." I puffed.

Alo pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. Putting the cigarette to his lips, he flipped the zippo lighter and a glorious flame came from within.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Yeah, go on then."

I took the cigarette, which like a proper gentleman, he lit for me. Smoking was a rare occurrence for me. I didn't have the money to keep up with it and I knew it'd make my mum and dad go mental. But when I did smoke, it made me feel dangerous. It made me do things I wouldn't usually do. Things that seemed completely rational in the state I was in; but were the most dangerous things I have ever done in my life.

"So where to next?"

"Somewhere only we know?" He winked cheekily.

His hand slipped into mine. They fit together not quite perfectly but it was close enough for me. He stood up his entire lanky body cast a shadow onto the grass; it made him seem like quite the giant. He pulled me up and we walked in silence for quite a while. It seemed normal and really relaxed. Something I wasn't used to feeling when lads were involved. I had always been extremely shy around anyone let alone members of the opposite sex.

We got to the train lines. Abandoned train tracks might I add. We walked in single file on the tracks, balancing was extremely difficult on the very narrow tracks. My clunky doc's were definitely not the best foot wear for this kind of terrain. So I sat down and took them off, my fluffy green socks which had been hidden in my doc's were now on show for the whole world to see. But I didn't care. He swiftly swooped down and picked up my shoes and carried them for me.

"You don't have to you know."

"I know, but I want to."

We carried on down the train tracks,

"Choo Choo! " He screamed.

"Chuckachuckachuck" I replied.

Using our arms as wheels we looked quite the pair. He took me home after that. We stood inmy arched doorway for about twenty minutes.

"Are you out again tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so" I smiled back nervously.

He leaned down; so close to my face I could hear and feel his breath on my cheek .The cold mist clung in the air. Something of a protective blanket clinging to us. I closed my eyes. He did the same; I assumed. And there it was. Magic.

I opened the door and walked in. I turned round to say goodbye, but he had already disappeared


End file.
